Time for an Explanation
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Well, it's about time I was able to get some kind of explanation out here, eh?


Hey everyone? What's up? If you're actually taking your time to read this, a notice by the only author I know who has taken over three months to update, then I thank you, very much. In this Note i'm going to explain why I was gone for so long, say sorry, say thank you, and give some insight on stuff I'll be doing in the Future. So, if you're still interested, please read on.

Alright, where to begin, where to begin...alright, got it! You see, for the first two or three weeks after my last update on whichever story I updated last (...that sounded confusing...), I was in a bit of a slum, I guess...mabey even depression...and I said that I couldn't update because the Documane tmanager was acting retarded and not saving the Doc. That was complete bull shit. My Doc Manager did work, I was just kinda depressed (like I said), and I had no motivation or insperation to write on. Fortunately, those that would email or PM me often, as well as everyone on Luna and Spade's Forums, kept me sane...well, sane enough, anyway. X3

Anyway, moving on! After I started feeling better, I started to type-up the next Chapter to SoS, only to have my computer's hard drive literally explode during a storm. So, for the next two and a half months, I had to use my Ipod for anything internet related, which meant I couldn't even participate in forums, or sometimes I couldn't even PM people! Fortunately, my friend said that I could borrow his old computer while I save money for a new one! YAY!...but there's a downside. This computer that I'm using right now is barely better than the one that exploded, so it's agonizingly slow, and could crash or freeze at any moment...well, at least I HAVE a computer now, right?

Anyway, I'd like to thank a few of the people and friends that Have influenced me the most, while I was gone, and while I wasn't. If you don't get a thank you, then go ahead and complain if you want, but I'm sure I've thanked everyone that's actually cared enough to review at least a hundred times...not literally, but you get the point:

**Luna345- **We've had some interesting conversations and you've really helped me out when I was trying to cope with stuff. You've even helped me a bit on the story I'm writing!

**Onyxthedragon17- **Well, we don't really have conversations much...or ever, I think, but, dude, you're a freakin' insperation! P.S. Your stories, parodies, and poems are all amazing.

**ArktonDartorix-** You and I also talk from time to time. You're also the only one to have commented on one of my youtube vids. =^-^=

**Undertaker99999- **We've had some very odd conversations, I think, but, of course, with me being me, that also means that they were some awesome ones as well. =~-^=

Without you guys, as well as everyone one else of my friends, fans, and people that read my stories but don't feel the need to review them or talk to me, I'm sure that I'd probably have lost my mind a long time ago...so here's a big _**THANK YOU PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!!!**_

Alrighty then! It would seem that you've actually decided to keep reading, even if you didn't get a special thanks. Goody for you, because this is where I explain my plans for the Future here on FF. First off, the last two chapters of **"SoS beginnings: Zarius the Fox"** are out now, and I'm already typing-in the next chapter for **SoS**, so be on the look-out! Secondly, if you didn't catch the hint in my thanks to Luna, I'll say it here: I'm writing a book. :D

You see, I had a dream about half a year ago about...well, it'll take way too long to describe, so I'll explain it some other time. Anyway, since I rarely have dreams that I remember, I woke-up that morning, sat up, rubbed my eyes, and said, "Oh...my...God...I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN!!!" So, I wrote down a plot for that story. THEN, about three months ago, I had ANOTHER dream that I remembered, and it happened to be somewhat similar to the other one, except different. And after thinking about for a bit, I realised, "HELL YEAH, I HAVE A SEQUEL!" and then wrote plot for THAT down. Lastly, with inspiration from Luna's Success on her **"Love's Stinging Bite"** getting published, I started to type-up the first chapters of my story. I've already got the prolouge, first chapter, and second chapter all done! And BOY are they HUGE! the first chapter is longer than my longest chapter on FF, and the second is about twice as long!...I think...anyway, I might put those chapters up here on FF, if I'm feeling up to it...I don't know...what do you guys think? :3

Alright, now for a bit of bad news D:...Okay, since it's been three months since christmas, the Christmas Bash will be...god, I said I would never say this, but...it will be canceled...

*GASP!?*

I know, I'm kinda pissed about it, but why the heck would I throw a Christmas party when it's just about spring? Anyway, I have planned redemtion for that by starting a holiday party story soon that will be just a little one-shot party related to that Holiday...so the next holiday that I know of is...I'll have to come back to you on that...Anyway (man, I say that a lot), some of my old stories that I haven't finished yet, like the Sonic fic, and Star Fox fic, will be re-done, as in, I'm starting them over, since I think I've improved greatly from when I stopped updating them.

And now for some really good news. My most popular story, "The Will of Cynder" is ALSO being redone. This time, though, it's going to follow the original plot I had thought of before someone gave me another idea. If you were the kind of person that reads reviews, you would have known this already. Don't understand? Go to my story, "The Will of Cynder" and look at the reviews. It's a review that I gave it. ;D

Lastly...I'm thinking of a new story idea that, now that i think of it, is VERY similar to Undertaker99999's last (and unfortunately unfinished) Spyro story about a Tournament. So, Undertaker, if you don't mind, can I use that idea? If so, thank you, and I'll give a better explanation of it later.

And so, I will take my leave, and just say thank you for taking your time to read this little explanation. I hope that I'll hear your opinion on things, whether they're good, or bad, or just a little comment like, "Hey, welcome back!" I don't care, just please...

Click the little button down there and leave a comment.  
The one and only,

_Zac_  
A.K.A  
Black Cyrus  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
